Sherlock Blu: On The case
by emperor chao of world
Summary: Blu and gang must find a mysterious figure who stole a female bird's baby and her mate and blu must use a detective's skill to find out a thief.
1. Chapter 1: Sherlock Blu's Beginning

On the morning of Rio de janeiro, a mother bird screaming

Mother Bird: AAHH! someone stole our baby!

On Next Morning, it did it again but this time Her Mate went missing

Mother Bird: My mate is gone! (cries)

but One Day Blu is begin worrying about a female bird who recent her mate and her baby gone and decide help her but Jewel worry about losing him.

Jewel: Blu, what are you doing?

Blu: i gonna help her.

Jewel: But Blu, i worry about losing you.

Blu: Don't Worry, i just helping her because she can't find her family so i gonna help her.

Jewel: Okay.

Blu Walked to Mother bird and asking her name.

Blu: what is your name?

Mother bird: My name is Judith

Blu: Judith, What wrong?

Judith: It just that someone stole my baby and my mate never came home.

Blu: So, Judith what evidence that you have?

Judith: Well only that i have was this glove which i think it belong to someone who stole my baby.

Blu: Interesting, so i gonna to help you to get your baby and your mate back.

Judith: Thank you! Blu.

Blu: You Welcome Judith.

Blu decide to become a detective like book that he reads during his time on Minnesota

Blu: Guys, i decide to become a detective.

All (Expect Blu): WHAT!

Pedro: Blu, you don't know how to be a detective, detective always end up beat up.

Blu: No! i reads book all detective novel including Sherlock Holmes

Nico: Your Plan is sound crazy to me but i like it!

Rafael: You crazy Blu, how you gonna capture this mysterious figure who stole Judith's baby

Blu: I know the way Rafael.

Jewel: Blu be care for, this mysterious figure will killed you or he or she torture you.

Blu: Don't Worry, I am Sherlock Blu.

To be continued

Will Blu and gang ever capture this mysterious figure who stole Judith's baby or Her mate, find out in Sherlock Blu: On The case


	2. Chapter 2: Search For Nigel

After become a detective, Blu and his gang begin to look of a glove who might be the one who stole Judith's baby and mate

Blu: This Glove must be a mastermind's stuff.

Pedro: Mastermind?

Blu: Yes Pedro, a mastermind

Jewel: Maybe it was Nigel.

Blu: Nigel?, good idea Jewel, maybe he is the one.

So Blu and gang begin searching for Nigel until they finally found him.

Blu: Nigel! i know you stole Judith's baby and mate, where are they?

Nigel: What?

Blu: Don't fool with me Nigel, I know you stole Judith's baby and mate.

Nigel: Okay! but i didn't plan for this, someone hired me.

Blu: What you means someone hired you?

Nigel: Well he told me if i don't help him, he will kill me.

Blu: I thought you stronger than him.

Nigel: But he is way stronger than me.

Blu: And?

Nigel: And he also way smarter than you.

All (Expect Nigel): WHAT!

Blu: What his name?

Nigel: His name is-

Before Nigel can tell them a name of a thief, he got killed by a mysterious ninja cats and Blu and gang running for them until they lost them.

Pedro: What the hell is gonna on here?

Nico: What you Means?

Pedro: I means that Nigel was assassinated by 10 ninja cats before tell us a name.

Jewel: Wow, I never see a ninja cat before.

Blu: That because they are from Japan.

All (Expect Blu): JAPAN!

Rafael: Blu, did you think they are the mastermind's henchmen?

Blu: Yeah, i know about those japanese cat.

Jewel: But Blu, how we gonna Japan?

Blu: Don't worry, i know who will take us.

Jewel: Who?

Blu: His Name is Sam the hawk.

Jewel: Sam?

Blu: Yes, Sam is a pet of an pilot, Chuck David who is currently live in Rio de janeiro and we need sam to get on Japan.

All (Expect Blu): Okay!

Blu: Good.

To be continued

Will Blu and gang captured this mysterious leader of japanese assassin cat, Will Judith get her baby or mate back, find out in Sherlock Blu: On The Case.


	3. Chapter 3: Blu Find His Father

Blu and gang decided to go Japan with Sam the hawk.

Blu: We here.

Jewel: Are you sure that Sam will take us?

Blu: I am sure.

Sam: Hello Lovebirds!

Blu and Jewel: Hey!

Sam: What i can do for today?

Blu: Me and other want to go Japan.

Sam: JAPAN!

Blu: Yes, Japan.

Sam: That sound good to me.

After convince Sam to go Japan, Sam grab Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Pedro, and Nico to his bigger wing and finally travel to Japan and after long hours of travel they finally here.

Blu: We Here.

Jewel: Ah... Blu?

Blu: Yes Jewel.

Jewel: This is Japan, Right?

Blu: Yes that Japan.

Nico: I can't believe that Japan don't have samba and it driving me crazy!

Pedro: Calm down Nico!

Rafael: This Japan is lot different than Rio de janeiro.

Blu: Yes, this is lot different than our home.

Blu and gang was concerting about a glove and wants to know it and decided to talk the Japanese Cat because glove was a mastermind's stuff.

Blu: Hold, Not so fast Cat

Cat: What you want?

Blu: What is this glove?

Cat: This Glove?

Blu: Yeah, it belong to a thief who stole a baby or mate, So i asking you again, How he got a glove from?

Cat: That glove is from that megamall.

Blu: Megamall?

Cat: Yeah!, He always go to Megamall and stole thing.

Blu: That Interesting, But that weird because that Japanese ninja cat tried to kill us.

Cat: Oh that!, Well that japanese ninja cat was actually his soldier.

Blu: Soldier?

Cat: That thief that you think he stole it was actually emperor of Japan.

All (Expect Cat): EMPEROR!

Cat: Yeah emperor, his name is Mako Togokahn.

Blu: Mako?

Cat: Yeah it says that he is ability to talk animal, any animal including you guys!

Blu: So when the last time you see Mako?

Cat: Last time i see him was he gonna to his penthouse.

Blu: That Enough for that information, Thank you Cat.

Cat: My name is not Cat, My name is Bill.

Blu: Okay Bye Bill.

Bill: Bye Blu.

Blu: How you know my name?

Bill: Because i am your father.

Blu: What?

To be continued

Will Blu and gang ever capture this Corrupt emperor of Japan, Will Blu trying to reconnect to his long lost father, Find out in Sherlock Blu: On The Case


	4. Chapter 4: The Reveal of A Thief

After Blu and his gang was shocked to find Blu's father.

Pedro: This is crazy! he can't not be his father.  
>Bill: Yes i am his father, and i will prove to you.<p>

"Many years ago, Me and Blu's Mother's "Rachel" were worrying that you won't born but until you born, After you born Me and Rachel got captured by ninja and taking us to emperor, where the mad scientist, Dr. Walden Millman who killed Rachel by giving her a poison and i ws able to escape and i accidently toxin Walden's face and he was falling to his death and i realized that i in a new body since Walden use his machine to switch my body to cat, and i decide to get a new life, that my tragic story".

Blu: That sad.  
>Pedro: Guy! The ninja are here!<p>

Blu and his gang end up get captured by ninja and be taking to the emperor's throne.

Pedro: I freak out guy! The emperor will excuted us!  
>Blu: Don't worry i sure that Mako will let us go.<p>

Blu and his gang arrive to emperor's throne.

Mako Togokahn: Who dare to enter my throne!  
>Blu: I AM!<br>Mako Togokahn: What your name?  
>Blu: My name is... SHERLOCK BLU!<br>Mako Togokahn: Mr. Blu, Why are you here?  
>Blu: Because you are a thief of Judith's baby and mate, and killed of Nigel, WHY?<br>Mako Togokahn: Because i not an emperor or my name is not Mako, (Changing his voice)  
>Blu: Who are you?<br>False Mako Togokahn: My real name is Walden Millman.  
>Blu: That not truth! My dad killed you!<br>Walden Millman: Don't believe me, i will take out my mask

Walden take out his mask and reveal that he is not normal human.

Blu: What the fuck are you-

To be continued

Will Blu fight off with his mother's killer, Will Walden is human or not, Find out in Sherlock Blu: On The Case


	5. Chapter 5: Professor Liziarty's Debut

After Blu and gang shocked to see what Walden look like

Blu: Are you a half-human and half-lizard, Walden?

Walden Millman: Yes i am and my name is not Walden anymore, My new name is Professor Liziarty.

Blu: LIZIARTY! i am gonna to kill you after you killed my mother!

Professor Liziarty: I didn't kill your mother, In fact your mother sacifice herself to order let your father escaped.

Blu: How dare you to insult my mother!, anyway where Judith's baby and her mate?

Professor Liziarty: Well, they are in my dungeons.

Blu: THAT'S NOT TRUTH!

Professor Liziarty: Don't Believe me, Well i will bring it to you, Ninja! Bring them in!

Ninja: Yes Boss.

Ninja Drag Judith's Baby and her mate to prove Blu that he wrong.

Judith's Mate: Let me go!

Jewel: Is he a Judith's Mate?

Blu: Yes he is, What your name?

Judith's Mate: My name is Watson.

Blu: WATSON?

Watson: Yeah, This is my kids, Jet, Rocket, and Racer.

Pedro (whisper to Nico): Cool name.

Nico: I know.

Blu: Tell me how you survived the falling?

Professor Liziarty: Well, I survive by a group of lizard who teach me to be a stronger and smarter professor ever, And i went to Mako's throne and i kill him with one punch. So i disguised myself to be Mako myself, In 3 days ago, Watson was working a project that could control anything and i decided to kidnapped him to order to take over the world and i also accidently left my glove.

Blu: But Nigel saids that he was working with you until you killed him, why?

Professor Liziarty: Because i knew Nigel could be a traitor, So i sent 10 ninja cat to kill him.

Blu: That's enough! Liziarty, I challenge you to fight... to the death!

All (Expect Blu and Liziarty): WHAT?

Professor Liziarty: Good, What rule should be?

Blu: No weapon, No helping, And No cheating.

Professor Liziarty: Deal.

Blu: If i win, You will sent those animals free and including Watson and their baby.

Professor Liziarty: Interesting, If i win?

Blu: Jewel will be your queen for rest of your life.

Jewel: WHAT?

Professor Liziarty: Okay, We will fight tomorrow but if you don't come i will killed Watson and their baby!

Blu: I will come.

Professor Liziarty: NINJA! get those bird out of my temple!

Ninja: Yes, Sir.

Ninja kicked Blu and his gang out of temple but Jewel is worrying that she lose Blu again.

Jewel: Blu! What are you thinking? You gonna to let yourself killed after you cared about is your dream to become a detective, That you want?

Blu: Jewel, That become a detective's dream is not my dream.

Jewel: What you means?

Blu: I means that you are my dream.

Jewel: Blu, That was a romanting thing to say about me.

Blu: Jewel, I loves y-

Before Blu can say, Jewel kissed him passionate and he feel that he is in heaven with his girl of his dreams.

Blu: Jewel, I loves you.

Jewel: I loves you too.

They Kissed again through all night. Meanwhile Professor Liziarty is planning something

Professor Liziarty: My plan is to destroying Rio de janeiro, so that Blu will not have his home, HA HA HA HA.

Watson: But sir, Which weapon that is your plan?

Professor Liziarty: The Bomb.

To be continued

Will Blu find out Professor Liziarty's plan, Will Watson helped the hero, Find out in Sherlock Blu: On The Case


	6. Chapter 6: Liziarty's Demise

After Blu challenge Liziarty fight to death, And all sudden Blu started to scream.

Blu: AAAHHH!

Jewel: Blu, What happen?

Blu: I have a dream and all sudden i end up having a nightmare.

Jewel: What nightmare?

Blu: My nightmare About losing to Liziarty and i lost you to him.

Jewel: Blu, I sure you that you will not losing me.

Blu: Jewel, Before we can rescue Watson and his baby, I want to tell you something that always want to asked you.

Jewel: Well, What is this?

Blu: Jewel, Will you be my mate.

Jewel: (Gasp), Of course Blu, I always wait for you to ask that.

Blu: Well, Okay then, I better to fight with Liziarty on today to rescue Watson and his baby.

Jewel: Wait, Blu i gonna to give you something.

Blu: Ah... a hu-

Before Blu can says that word, Jewel kissed him passionate to give him a good luck.

Blu: I loves you.

Jewel: I loves you too.

Blu and his gang already in temple's fight center where Liziarty begin to speak with Blu.

Liziarty: Hello Blu.

Blu: Hello Liziarty.

Liziarty: Not much to say but fight have begin!

Liziarty attack Blu and he choke him to death but Blu outsmarted him by spit his eye and he accidently to fall in lava pit and Blu wons but something went wrong because Liziarty is actually a decoy and the real Liziarty is on Camera.

Liziarty: Well, Well, Blu you thought you gonna win but i have something for you.

Blu: What something?

Liziarty: Blu, I have sent my 10 ninja to bomb Rio de janeiro.

Blu: WHAT?

Liziarty: Blu, you have 2 hours to stopped them but if you refused i will killed your girlfriend.

Blu: You got Jewel?

Liziarty: Yes, I will prove to you, Ninja! bring her in.

Ninja: Yes Sir.

Ninja dragging Jewel to Liziarty's camera.

Jewel: Blu! Liziarty will killed me if you don't listen his order.

Blu: Jewel, I will listen his order.

Jewel: Blu, I loves y-

Liziarty push Jewel to ground.

Blu: HEY!

Liziarty: Now, Watson will help you but now you time is on... NOW!

Blu: Watson, give me a location of Liziarty's current hideout.

Watson: He is in The Replica version of volcano island.

Blu: Volcano island, Guy we must stopped them for getting to Rio de janeiro and we gonna to rescue Jewel from Liziarty.

All (Expect Blu): What Plan?

Blu: My plan is that Sam will call on his comrades to stopped ninja for getting to Rio de janeiro, Rafael and Watson will using Liziarty's computer to stopped his army of robot, And finally, Me, Pedro, My Dad, and Nico will go to Liziarty's hideout to stopped him and rescue Jewel.

All (Expect Blu): What plan b?

Blu: There no plan b.

All (Expect Blu): WHAT?

Blu: Sam!

Sam: Yes Blu.

Blu: Sam, They captured Jewel and they will bombed Rio de janeiro.

Sam: OH NO!

Blu: Don't worry i got a plan, I want you to call on your international comrades to stopped ninja to getting Rio de janeiro.

Sam: I on it.

Sam call his international comrades and Blu is on his way to rescue Jewel because he doesn't want Jewel for same fate as his mother, Meanwhile at Liziarty's hideout, Liziarty is getting bored due for Blu looking for him.

Liziarty: I am so bored! There nothing on this channel.

Jewel: Well, If you bored, Why you not working with your research team?

Liziarty: Because i was disgraced!

Jewel: Why are you disgraced?

Liziarty: That long story but okay.

"I was born in 1956 when my parents was killed in car accident, I was saddened for my parent's death and i wa put up for adoption By none other than great man named Louis Millman, He was funny and he spoil me sometime but in 1985, Louis was killed in car accident, Same fate for my Parents but security camera have record a event and i start to watching, As i watching, I see a small thing came out for nowhere and i zoom in and it reveal that small thing were actually a bird who spit Louis's car window and he end up in crash and i begin to hated bird, That my story"

Jewel: You think the bird killed person that you lost.

Liziarty: Yes and now i will killed you.

Jewel: HEEEELLLPPP!

As Liziarty prepare to killed Jewel, Blu, Pedro, Bill, and Nico suddenly appear as they break a Liziarty's Window.

Blu: Stop! Liziarty let Jewel go.

Liziarty: Who and what army?

Blu: This army.

Sam's international comrade appear out of nowhere have Liziarty's ninja hand-cuffed.

Liziarty: IMPOSSIBLE! How you able to prevent my 10 ninja?

Sam: Ah... We gunned them down since their weapon is throwing knife at us and we were victorious!

Liziarty: Well too bad because i have an escape pod and i will take Jewel with me, so so long Blu.

As Liziarty push button of his escape pod, The escape pod's button doesn't work.

Liziarty: What the hell is not working?

Blu: I have Watson to disconnected a button.

Liziarty: NO!

Liziarty is placed on maximum security prison for Torturing, Destruction and Murder and judge sentenced Liziarty for 30 years to life in prison.

Liziarty: Blu! Someday i will have revenge on you SHERLOCK BLU!

Blu: I will.

As Judith worrying about her mate and her baby won't return and She begin to happy as she see Watson and her baby return.

Judith: Watson! You back!

Watson: Of course! I back!

Judith: Jet!, Rocket!, and Racer! are back to me again. Thank you Blu, it wasn't for you, i could be worry, How i ever repay you?

Blu: Guy, i want Jewel to give her a best wedding ever if you guy could help making this?

Watson and Judith: Of Course!

Blu: Thank you, Now i gonna to talk Jewel.

Both: Okay!

Blu walked to his and Jewel's tree, he gonna to talk Jewel.

Blu: Jewel, I sorry for be acting like an arrogant to you.

Jewel: Sorry for what, Saving me because you loves me.

Blu: Yes but i can't lived without you because i loves you.

Jewel: Ah! That sweet.

Blu: Jewel, Have you make a decision of be a mate?

Jewel: Yes i have, My decision is yes.

Blu: Jewel, I loves y-

Before Blu can says, Jewel kissed him passionate.

Blu: Jewel, I loves you.

Jewel: I loves you too.

They kissed again.

The end?


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

Meanwhile in Antartctica's Maximum Security Prison.

Immate: Hey! you!

Liziarty: Me?

Immate: Yes you!

Liziarty: What you want?

Immate: I will help you to escape this prison.

Liziarty: But how?

Immate: I have formed with dangerous criminal and i want you to joined my organization.

Liziarty: Okay, I will joined your organization but who are you?

Immate: My name is Leonard Schmidt but everyone called me "Lord Hellskull".

To be continued

Find out in Sherlock Blu episode 1.


End file.
